empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva/Archive 7
__NOINDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Re: Adminship Sounds good to me. I have no disagreements =) Nilleh 00:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Change log Hi Woolva,, Just edited the change log and was trying to remove the slow roll out template- Experimental hangar. But is being lock,, please help me to change it =) Thank 敬子 03:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) What? HOW could Aki Bump (the one with the back images) to be a admin? He just inserts photos that are obtained illegaly, sorry to say. And Robert Strongfox? Give me a break that is a 10 years kid that have nothing to do and stays all the day on the wiki! What should I do? Ge my phone and edit the wiki while I should learn things at school? Ahhh, I forgot to mention that he have 80% of the premium items without paying, if Zynga finds out he's gonna be banned forever! I've been here since the start of the game even tough I forgot to login earlier on the wiki and what I get, rollback? See you later who's greater. Dodo8My talk page 05:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I apologise about my behavior. Please forgive me. Isaid those things because I'm here since july and I got rollback right 3 weeks ago. While Aki is here by 2 weeks and already gor rollback, and he and Robert are nominated for adminship while I asked you since July. Forgive me, otherwise.... I don't know what I'll do :/ . Please send me a message fast I feel very bad for what I said.Dodo8My talk page 15:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey wait here is a excuse I'm 12 I don't think normally. :) Please forgive me! And what you mean by arrogance? Seriously since Robert gets so many paid items without paying them is something he should be blocked on Facebook. A Page Hey woolva can you remove page http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Robert.Strongfox/History1 please & thanks Update Template Here are a few things that can help find pages that need that template http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:FewestRevisions&limit=500&offset=0 http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ShortPages&limit=500&offset=0 & http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:UncategorizedPages&limit=500&offset=0 Template-The Lucky Mermaid Hi Woolva,, Was trying to create this template,, but I fail... Do you mind deleting off for me.. So as not to confuse with the official one that is going to be create.. Thank alot 敬子 08:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re Thank =) Re: I did not know that. Thanks for telling me, but may i ask where you found out where that info is? Re: Lucky Mermaid Template See how this looks. If you think it'd look better I can compress things to have Locking out the Low lives and High Stakes on the High Seas in line with Want to get lucky (like here)?. Alternatively, I can arrange it vertically..then it'd look just like the 2nd example, just going down instead of across. Nilleh 20:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vertical I was working on one ;) Check here or here. Nilleh 22:21, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Bismarck How it looks your shipyard with the bismarck unlocked or any other unlocked item? Can you take a shot please? I'm curious.Dodo8My talk page 12:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lucky Mermaid Goalline I agree with you on which one looks best. I've changed the real template to that one =). Nilleh 12:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Battle Detail Just create The Lucky Mermaid-Battles ,, its contain all the battle detail of the mini quest... Would it be fine if I link them up. 敬子 13:10, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Lucky Mermaid What will you spent your EP from the lucky mermaid on? Im thinking of a Elite Commando? Please write back.Dodo8My talk page 14:29, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Okay Thank ,, will finish up linking to their respective goal. 敬子 14:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: I have 2 Night Ops boats, 2 Commandos and one Spec Ops Boat. I'm not buying them for power but are you right... So they won't do this again until Christmas. I also earned 15 EP until now :)?Dodo8My talk page 14:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I was wrong, I'm not meaning of unlocking them only buying one. And I tough you said they won't do this until Chrismtas, sorry my wrong.Dodo8My talk page 14:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Germany Hey Woolva, I have created a page for mostly German units and Decorations.I believe this is a good idea...I have made a picture that shows the flag of Germany and some of it's famous World War II units. If you agree with me that this is a good idea, just message me.Also the page needs more content, so if you have some time, could you add some information? Commander Marko 13:05, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Woolva, can I add you on Facebook? I would be honored to have an ally like you :) Commander Marko 18:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I sent you a request but I can't send a message to you on fb.You can add me on fb, I posted my fb link on my profile :) Also, I sent a message to Nilleh about the page for Germany. Commander Marko 18:44, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok,I accepted your friend request.I sent you a game request to add you as a neighbor. Commander Marko 18:55, October 4, 2011 (UTC) User 186.106.100.176 This user just delete the whole content in New item and Expension. 敬子 04:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) ban this guy http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.163.178.19 He spammed a hack and is getting viruses to people Thx Woolva, its my pleasure join with the club :D Delete this Empires and Allies: Germany, it's not neccesary.Dodo8My talk page 16:21, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Golden Units Hey! I just created this page: Villain Units. It seems they will come with the new campaign and Villain Tokens wich I created a template for them: Template:Villain Token, what do you think? I also contacted NillehDodo8My talk page 11:53, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Facebook Achievements I just realized I never responded to your message =P. I say we might as well list the achievements. I'm not sure what they are or anything though to do so. Nilleh 15:50, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Yeah, I figured you were busy or something ;) I forgot you said the achievements were just the goals for now. Just a little mention of it should be fine I'd think. Offtopic: The wikia has been down for me the last 12 hours showing a database error. I see you and others have been able to use it though..weird =P. Nilleh 23:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Game Settings For my wiki Mafia Wars 2 can you help me find the link for the game settings for Mafia Wars 2. That would be great thanks and a link to download all the photos. Thanks Gaffmet 15:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks i have found the link. http://mw2.static.zgncdn.com/v84255/gameSettings.xml but i cant seem to get the photos. leaderboards The leaderboards could use a "leaderboard history" table listing the leaderboards that appear, in "hidden/show" mode for easy of navigation. and table like content, or perhaps a whole different page just for the history of leaderboards. Want to know why Hey woolva i want to know why you deleted *11:09, October 11, 2011 Woolva (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Image 13 v2.png" ‎ *11:08, October 11, 2011 Woolva (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Image 181.png" ‎ *11:07, October 11, 2011 Woolva (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Image 198.png" ‎ *11:07, October 11, 2011 Woolva (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Image 201.png" ‎ *11:07, October 11, 2011 Woolva (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Image 133.png" ‎ *11:06, October 11, 2011 Woolva (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Image 260.png" ‎ Those were my files i uploaded and now they mess up http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Unreleased_Content#Unreleased_Goal_.26_Feed_Images and they are not in game so i dont understand why you deleted them. They are unrelesed images :they are duplicates the images have already been uploaded and in some cases named properly. you can see this information when you get a warning saying the image is already uploaded. : ban this guy http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/94.162.165.170 he spamed hacks/viruses on so many pages thanks Campaign mastery Hi Woolva,, Been thinking of presenting the Mastery Campaign Battles in tabber style. As the changes for the mastery is only the units. Please refer to Template:User敬子,, this is just a sample. If acceptable , will start to breaking them down to templates and lists. Have also send this msg to Nilleh 敬子 09:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) changelog Can you update the changelog and also update the main wiki page for the Lions, Tigers, and Bears. Oh My! event and for the launch of campaign mastery. Thanks Friend :) Can someone edit the table on http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Market to have the following columns: A) Name B) Cost to produce (after "reduce build cost" research upgrade) C) Market sell price D) Profit ($coins / percent profit) For example: A) The butcher B) $1875 Coin + 188 Oil + 2 copper C) $10125 D) $ 8250 / 540% profit Unfortunately, I am not at a level where I have access to all units. Dgleneck 01:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC)dgleneckDgleneck 01:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) What?? I worked like 3 hours for that and you delete it!!!! You don't know to respect other's work!Dodo8My talk page 11:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted what? : Some Help Please Halloween Ghost Ship. It has a photo error. Please Help me.Dodo8My talk page 11:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just wait untill the official image is out that will place into the template and add it manually not using the upload option on the template. also you can re add the image the other one as i deleted that one due to the fact its already uploaded and add it as a gallery image. : Battles Info Had added a few pages and info regarding on the campaign mastery- .. But only finish up on Cape Pleasant Island. As still unsure if it is necessary to add up to the current database. Please comment. Thank =) 敬子 12:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry i was unclear where you had made such changes i believe its here?? anyhow that would be good and the best way we could simplify the mastery tiers of battles good job! the page named campaign mastery i removed just as i said to Robert its a feature implented into an exiting feature so no such page needs to exist and a little description was added to the Campaign Missions page which should cover/describe all areas of the battle map (hence why that page was created) hope you dont mind. and as a wiki we should try not to use just quotes given by the forums/fan pages and also have our own article writtin by contributors explaining any such feature in the best way possible :) (even though the mastery tiers will need a better explanation on the Campaign Missions at some point. : Re: Halloween Ship lol ;). Actually since it's a jpg and the real image will be a png it should be fine if they have the same name otherwise =). I must have read your mind though as I already put it as a gallery image =P. Nilleh 16:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bonus Packs I'll try to think of one...not sure I can do much with it atm though as I'm at work for another 2 hours and after that I may only be able to be on occasionally due to some stuff I need to take care of. No quick fix is coming to mind =P. Nilleh 16:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My response to 敬子 Re: Campaign Templates Hm...The campaign mastery has been released to me now but I get different units for mastery 2 and mastery 3. Mastery 3 I face the units you face in mastery 2. Cape Pleasant I for me: *battle 1: **Mastery 1: 1 zeppelin airship **Mastery 2: 1 light airship **Mastery 3: 1 chinook airship *battle 2: **Mastery 1: 2 vintage battleships **Mastery 2: 2 light battleships **Mastery 3: 2 assault battleships Cape Pleasant II for me: *battle 1: **Mastery 1: 1 cannon artillery **Mastery 2: 1 field artillery **Mastery 3: 1 thumper artillery *battle 2: **Mastery 1: 1 vintage battleship **Mastery 2: 1 light battleship **Mastery 3: 1 assault battleship *battle 3: **Mastery 1: 1 vintage bomber, 1 zeppelin airship **Mastery 2: 1 flying fortress bomber, 1 light airship **Mastery 3: 1 zynga zeppelin, 1 chinook airship ...etc Edit: Another issue we need to work out is that for someone completing the battle for the first time now counts towards Mastery..but the first time gives the normal rewards and the ones after that give the 100. I can't think of many ways of representing the fact the rewards change after first completion... One way I can is to make a copy of the cape pleasant page to deal with mastery, for example, and hyperlink the mastery page from the original page in some easy to see way. Another would be to have tabs inside of tabs. We could have a tab for "First Completion" and "Mastery". With the "Mastery Tab" then having the 3 subtabs for level of mastery. *shrug* Nilleh 15:21, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Let me know what you think. Nilleh 17:00, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Mastery See what you think about this..though it still doesn't help with the fact that some people may face different units than others. Nilleh 02:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bonus Packs See what you think about this way of showing the "Pick your own!". Alternatively we could use tabs for each type of item and then put in the actual EP cost for each thing most likley. Nilleh 03:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mastery Check the Cape Pleasant and Mercadia now. I changed the way things are displayed slightly. Also, I know you previously have said a page for Campaign Mastery isn't needed; however, there's some new information involving it...so we may want to create one. If you think we could clearly put it all on the Campaign Missions page of course we can..but I think it may be better for a separate page linked to from the campaign missions page. Information we need to include: *Increase in drops (XP, coins, ore) from Mastery 1 to Mastery 2 to Mastery 3 but cutback in critical kill energy drops *Display of mastery tokens on completed battle map. *For now at least, maybe info on some facing different opponents *etc... Nilleh 16:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC)